ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Ant-Man)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Yen-Sid loses his connection to the Marvel Universe. - He hires Ludwing Von Drake and Doofus to help connect him back to that universe, they find a news station. - Hank Pym remembers his time working with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the 60's and fighting with Kairi. - Ventus helps Scott Lang to become the new Ant-Man, because it "needs to happen." - Ventus states he has seen what he needs to do. Issues '- Issue 148: Hank Pym of S.H.I.E.L.D. ' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Ant-Man Boss: Bullet Ant Mysterious Soldier Hank Pym watches the news and witnesses the events in Sakovia, as he scorns the ideas of superheroes. As the thought comes to mind, he remembers when he was experimenting on the Ant-Man suit, a long time ago, trying to recruit a bullet ant. When the bullet ant turns into a mysterious soldier, he is saved by Kairi, Scrooge and Minnie, who tell him that Peggy Carter and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. want to meet with him. Meanwhile, Yen-Sid loses his connection to Sora and the rest of the keyblade weilders, due to a mysterious interference. So, with the aid of Proffesor Ludwig Von Drake and Doofus, they use a machine to hack into the world's tv system and view WHIH news in order to see whether or not the others are still safe. They only see a brief snippet of the Sokovia attack, but they mostly get a story involving Scott Lang, which annoys everyone. '- Issue 149: The Inside Job' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Ant-Man Hank Pym further reminisces the past when espionage was not tragic, while he remembers working with Kairi to infiltrate an illegal Hydra base working on a secret weapon. Kairi finds the blueprints, but thinks nothing of it, revealing to be the same machine that brainwashed Bucky Barnes into the Winter Soldier. Back at Yensid's palace, Proffesor Ludwing Von Drake tries to tap into the machine in order to find another news station in the Marvel Universe, in hopes to find out about the other Keyblade Warriors, but to no avail. Instead, they are stuck with WHIH News, which only shows footage of Scott Lang breaking into his boss' home. Proffesor Ludwing calls the news anchor a "blunt bimbo" and gives up. '- Issue 150: Janet's farewell and Hank's departure' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Ant-Man, Wasp While Kairi, Minnie and Scrooge join up with Hank Pym and his wife, Janet Van Dyne, they try to defeat the infamous Castillo who is said to be creating illegal weapons, which tie heavily on the Mysterious Soldiers. Sadly, amidst the fight, Janet is lost and Hank Pym quits S.H.I.E.L.D. and the heroic alias of Ant-Man. As Hank Pym, in the present, goes back to watching Scott Lang, he is approached by Ventus, Chip and Dale. Meanwhile, Yensid and the rest of the residence of the castle make due with the WHIH news report while they are forced to watch an interview between Scott Lang and Christine Everhart, calling the interview and incident pointless. '- Issue 151: Enter Scott Lang' Playable Character: Ventus Assistant Characters: Chip, Dale, Ant-Man '- Issue 152: Training the New Ant' Playable Character: Ventus Assistant Characters: Chip, Dale, Ant-Man '- Issue 153: The Key, The Ant and the Falcon' Playable Character: Ventus Assistant Characters: Chip, Dale, Ant-Man Boss: Falcon '- Issue 154: Entering Pym Tech' Playable Character: Ventus Assistant Characters: Chip, Dale, Ant-Man '- Issue 155: The Fall of Antony' Playable Character: Ventus Assistant Characters: Chip, Dale, Ant-Man Boss: Hornet Mysterious Soldier '- Issue 156: Yellowjacket' Playable Character: Ventus Assistant Characters: Chip, Dale, Ant-Man Boss: Yellowjacket